Jueves
by ukime-sama
Summary: "Sí fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, sí fuera especial, sí fuera de revista…" Y todos los días te encuentro en el mismo tren… Te veo tan perfecto y yo tan normal… Un once de marzo…


***Jueves***

"Sí fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, sí fuera especial, sí fuera de revista…" Y todos los días te encuentro en el mismo tren… Te veo tan perfecto y yo tan normal… Un once de marzo…

Esta historia esta basada en una canción, seguro muchos la han oído, y quien no, pues que prepare pañuelos para llorar ;), ¡Espero les guste, Soul Eater no me pertenece!

— ¡Esperen, por favor!— grito desesperada. El tren que agarraba estaba por dejarme, pero tomando más velocidad por fin logro acercarme, unos pasajeros al verme pidieron que paren el tren.

Al fin puedo darme un respiro. Y busco tu asiento, allí estas, en frente de mi como todos los días…

Sí fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Sí fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte:

¿Quién eres?

No creo ser fea, pero frente a ti soy la imperfección andante, cabello rosa cortados desproporcionalmente, ojos tristones, flaca y sin gracia ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti? ¿Una mueca de burlas? ¿Un perfecto rechazo?

Nunca me he preocupado por mi apariencia, en lo absoluto, pero ¡Eres tú! Te vi por primera vez y me pregunte… ¿Cuál es tu tipo? ¿Podré ser tu tipo? Pero al final, creo que no, ojala fuera esa chica especial, como la de la revista de moda, la hermosa rubia Maka.

—Sí tan solo fuera…

Podría tener el valor de acercarme y decirte: — Hola, soy Crona, puedo saber ¿Quién eres?

Pero viendo tu porte elegante y mis fachas de cada día, termino triste de ser tan cobarde…

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas

Allí estas, frente a mi… y yo, con esta falda tan incomoda, pero era la más bonita que encontré en mi armario, y ahora que la vuelvo a ver me deprime… ¿¡Es qué acaso eres un dios!?

Y de pronto lanzas un bostezo, la verdad también tengo sueño, pero tomo este vagón solo porque estas tu, y te miro embelesada, siento mis ojos inundarse de la emoción…

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Me cruzo con tus ojos… ¿Me cruce con tus ojos?... ¡Me cruce con tus perfectos ojos! Me siento feliz, te miro, mientras me miras, pero pareces suspirar.

Yo cierro mis ojos como niña tonta pensando en lo perfecto que te vez, mientras tu volteas tu mirada hacia otro lado y yo me siento encoger en mi asiento mientras tiemblo de nervios. Logras causar tantas emociones…

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación

Enfrente tu y yo va y viene el silencio

Y así es como sucede, todos los días pasan rápido, y también lentos, porque cuando subo al tren solo espero que no se detenga nunca, pero es imposible…

Me gustaría poder cortar de una vez por todas este silencio que me consume, pero no se como…

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Estoy otra vez frente a ti, ¿Sabes? Descubrí tu nombre, tan perfecto, ni me preguntes como… ja, como si fueras a preguntarme… como si supieras…

Siento tu… mirada, y yo te la devuelvo, nuevamente cierro mis ojos para guardar más este recuerdo, tú solo desvías tus ojos… seguramente a algo más importante que yo…

—Ah… — respiro torpemente mientras tiemblo, hoy el clima amaneció más extraño, me da una mala sensación.

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas "que chica mas tonta"

¡Y me quiero morir!

—K-Kid…— ¿Lo dije…?... ¡Lo dije!

Aunque tartamudee, ¡Qué estúpida! Te miro de reojo y te encuentro observándome, seguro piensas que soy una tonta, boba y demás calificativos no muy gratos… ¡Tierra, trágame!

Pero el tiempo se para

Y te acerca diciendo "Yo no te conozco

Y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazó el directo y elijo este tren"

Entonces para mí las personas dejaron de existir cuando te paraste a acercarte, porque solo existíamos tú y yo…

—Lo siento… no se quien eres, pero ya te extrañe… Todas las mañanas pierdo el tren que debería agarrar… y entro a este…

—K-Kid…

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo

Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel

Se apaga la luz

Pronto terminamos el tramo que nos corresponde, en estos momentos me siento la chica más feliz del mundo, yo, Crona estoy saliendo ¡Con Kid! Este once de marzo es un día muy especial…

—Crona… — siento tus manos tomar las mías, entramos a un túnel… y la luz se apaga…

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto el escandalo…?

— ¡Bombas!

Después de escuchar esto siento que mis manos se sueltan de las tuyas… ¿Dónde estas? ¿Una bomba?

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón…

Después de buscar al fin te encuentro…

— ¡Kid! — mi corazón de pronto me dio un vuelco… Estas herido…

Siento las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos… suspiro profundo y tomo valor para besar cuidadosamente tus labios.

—Crona… te quiero…

— ¡Kid!

Cuando nuevamente pose mis labios sobre los tuyos, te entregue mi último aliento, todo se volvió negro…

Fin :3

Bueno, gracias por leer, y dejen comentarios, se me revolvió el estómago haciendo esto ;.; me da tristeza.


End file.
